


The Best Gift Ever

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Gabriel, Cute, Dean's Birthday, Humor, M/M, Romance, shipper Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an asshole most of the time but he can be awesome when he wants. Especially if it's about a special gift for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Please don't kill me :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What the fuck is this?” Dean frowns when he notices a huge box in front of his room. The box is wrapped in a glittery paper and has pink ribbons attached. There is a little note as well that reads:

_“To Deanie Weenie,  
_

_‘cause this is what you really want.  
_

_With love,_

_guess who?”_

“Should I get a gun?” Sam asks suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “I think I heard some scratching coming from the inside.”

A few minutes later the brothers aim their guns at the box while Dean is trying to open it with his free hand. 

“Son of bitch…” 

This is all Dean can exclaim when he finally opens the box. 

A very naked, gagged and tied up Castiel stands in it, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.  

Sam coughs, turning bright red and mutters something about checking the oven, while storming off to the kitchen. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says as soon as Dean removes all the crap from him. “Gabriel tricked me into this box.”  

Dean snorts and lowers his gun. 

“But why are you naked?” 

“He said that this was what you would like to get for your birthday. Happy birthday, Dean,” Castiel responds and Dean detects a small glimmer of hope in his voice, like Cas is afraid he will not like this whole surprise idea. 

Dean is silent and Castiel begins to worry. 

“I see that you don’t approve of it. My apologies.”

“Uh, no no, on the contrary,” Dean hurries to assure the blue-eyed naivety that’s called Castiel.  “I think it’s the best gift I’ve ever got.”

Castiel beams with joy. “Thank you, Dean.”

“And you know what, Cas?” Dean coughs, shifting from one foot to the other. “I intend to explore my gift thoroughly later tonight.” The hunter winks at him.

“But let’s get you out of the box first. And you need to put some clothes on, before Samantha has another blackout. Oh, and we have some good pie and beer in the fridge. You like, pie, don’t you, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean. I like pies.” 

And of course Dean won’t say it loud but Gabriel can be awesome. Sometimes. 


End file.
